Beshte Sees Blue
'''Beshte Sees Blue '''is the second episode of the first season of James and Friends. Transcript Narrator: Beshte found life boring at inside of Pride Rock, Makini worked hard to make him better but it seemed ages before he was ready. At last however, when he had passed the test to make sure she was mended properly Makini came to repaint him. but Beshte saw that instead of pale gray paint they had something very different in their paint pots. Beshte: That's not right, Kion wants me to be pale grey, not blue. Narrator: Makini laughed. Makini: *laughs* You'd look very handsome, Beshte. but don't worry, this paint is a special sort of undercoat you shall have proper pale grey before I finished. Narrator: Early next morning, Ono came. Ono: Wake up Beshte, there's a stampede and Kion says you're to help! Beshte: But i can't go like this, they don't laugh like anything. Ono: No choice, the hyenas are attacking Thurston's herd and Kion needs you to take over it's either us or a long run for the zebras and you know Kion wouldn't like that. Beshte: I feel so silly like this. Kion: *laughs* You do look unusual Beshte, but you have helped me out of a very awkward situation so don't worry about it. Narrator: But Beshte did worry soon too soon for Beshte it was time to start, the zebras were running and Beshte felt the drag of the zebras. Ono: Will need help on the Gorge today. Narrator: But they were in trouble earlier than that. Meanwhile, Beshte and the other members of the Lion Guard set off to the gorge. The hyenas were there. Thurston: Panic and run! Panic and run! Janja, Cheezi and Chungu (ALL THREE): Panic and run! Panic and run! Kion: Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, please stop attacking the zebras right NOW!!!! James: Uncle Kion, please use the Roar of the Elders, because i lost my roar. Kion: Okay James. Get out of the Pride Lands HYENAS!!!! (Kion roars) Ono: HAPANA!!! Thurston: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!! Janja: Oh. Narrator: Janja, Cheezi and Chungu were back to the Outlands. Thurston was very angry. Thurston: This lands belongs to hyenas, not for zebras! Kwato: What we gonna do dad? Thurston: To run back to the Pride Lands! Narrator: Meanwhile, in the Gorge. Kion: What's wrong, Ono? Ono: The zebras have been gone to the Outlands! Kion: Till the Pride Lands end. All: Lion Guard defend! Narrator: The Lion Guard ran off to the Outlands. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Thurston and the other zebras were still arguing about Kion's roar. Thurston: I do not live here! I live in the Pride Lands! Kwato: *cries* Thurston: Don't worry son, the Lion Guard is coming. Kwato: Hooray! Kion: Get out of there zebras! Bunga: Kion, roar at the zebras! Kion: Okay Bunga. You gotta get out from THERE!!!! (Kion roars) Janja: Zebras!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kion: Lion Guard, go to Jasiri's watering hole. James: Who is that watering hole? Kion: A watering hole that belongs to Jasiri, remember, i came here when i was a cub. (flashback) Nuka: Mother! We have a visitor! Kovu: It's Simba's son. Kion. Zira: Simba's son? Well! What an honor. Nuka: He pounced on me! Zira: *sighs* I'm sure you pounced first. Nuka: Well, yeah. Zira: Welcome, Kion. I'm Zira. And this my daughter, Vitani. Vitani: A lion and a hyena? Hmm. Zira: Not just any lion, dear. Simba's son. So tell me, Kion. What brings you to the Outlands? Jasiri: I did! We're friends. Zira: Friends with royalty? Gracious! I underestimated you, my dear. Jasiri: Kion's not just royalty! He's leader of the Lion Guard! Zira: Leader of the Lion Guard? But the Guard isn't here. Kion: No. But I am. Now, what are you doing in the Outlands? And why have you taken over Jasiri's watering hole? Zira *sighs* So many questions, Kion. What I don't understand is why you don't just use the Roar to give your friend the water she needs. Kion: What? Jasiri: You can do that? Kovu: What are you talking about? Vitani: Mom? Zira: As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses a special power. The Roar of the Elders. Isn't that right? Kion: Yeah. How do you know? Zira: Oh, I know all about the Roar. You see that little cloud? Try roaring at it. Kion: Roar at the cloud? Zira: What's wrong, Kion? I thought you wanted to help your hyena friend. Kion: I don't see how roaring at a cloud is gonna do that. Jasiri: Kion? Kion: Well, I guess it won't hurt to try. *roars* Whoa! Jasiri: Kion, did you know you could do that? Kion: No. I didn't. Zira. How did you know the Roar could do that? Zira: Oh. I'd love to tell you. But I feel a little uncomfortable discussing the Roar, in front of a hyena. Jasiri: Oh, don't mind me. I just want my watering hole back! Zira: Perhaps we can go somewhere more private. And talk... Lion to lion. Jasiri: I don't trust her, Kion. Kion: I know. But she knows more about the Roar than I do! Besides, maybe I can get her to agree to share the watering hole. Jasiri: I hope you're right. Kion: Okay, Zira. Let's talk. (back to present) Kion: When I left the watering hole, me and Zira were talking. Beshte: My pale gray paint is ruined. Kion: Don't worry Beshte, you can come to clean your paint. Beshte: Okay, Kion. (Beshte's paint changes from blue to pale gray) Bunga: Beshte, you're just like you were before! All (except for Beshte): Hooray! Beshte: Thanks, everyone. All: *laugh* Characters * Makini * Beshte * Ono * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Thurston * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Kwato * Zira (appears in flashback; mentioned in present day) * Nuka (appears in flashback) * Vitani (appears in flashback) * Kovu (appears in flashback) * Jasiri (appears in flashback; mentioned in present day) Cast * Landry Bender as Makini * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Andy Hamilton as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Ryan O'Donohue as James and Young Kovu * Kevin Schon as Thurston and Chungu * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Lyons Luke Mathias as Kwato * Nika Flutterman as Zira * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Young Vitani * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri Trivia * This episode uses the flashback from "The Lion Guard" episode, "Lions of the Outlands". Category:Episodes Category:JamesIFan Category:James and Friends Category:Episodes focusing on Beshte